


Dead Nerves

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra vampires, F/F, Its actually a bit fluffy, Minato's not okay, Namikaze Minato needs a hug, The Shinigami's Stomach is basically hell, necromancy makes one fucked up, thwre is vaguely romance in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: The Yondaime Raikage isn't one to be inventive, or find interest in trying to use technique in a way that no one thought it to be used. He is more of one to deal with politics these days, and find an opponent that will give a good fight.Still, he finds himself fascinated by how the undead walks around his domain, dead heart and eyes, along with skin that is pale and terribly cold....And empty chakra coils that hunger for the life force of any living being that would come in contact.------------------Reasons why i gifted this to Artemis_Fandom_Things is because i vaguely remember talking about vampires at some point.I also vaguely remember talking about this with lovemepidgeAnd why_is_this_thing_now might like it





	Dead Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovemepidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/gifts), [Artemis_Fandom_Things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/gifts), [why_is_this_a_thing_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_is_this_a_thing_now/gifts).



“You really can’t feel anything can you?” A asks the undead one day, as he watched with morbid fascination how the damaged hand kept moving without pause or hesitation, making a shudder go through the Yondaime Raikage even though he knew the flesh and bones that were damaged from previous training would repair themselves. 

In return he gets a slow blink from a pair of clouded sky blue eyes, and his companion makes an ‘Oh.’ Noise as he catches sight of his own damaged hand and then attempts to hide it, mouth twisted in a way that spoke of shame.

A thinks that it is a miracle, that the man before him can still feel things like shame, no matter how irrational and ridiculous of an emotion it was given the circumstances.

“It’s not as if I cannot feel anything, but…” he quiets for a moment before speaking again. “I do feel pressure, but there is a lot more to wounds than a bit of pressure.” 

He understands what Minato tries to explain.

Then he grabs the damaged, slowly self healing pale hand into his large tan ones and drinks in how jumpy the other is, how surprised, and more than a bit unsure he is. 

Death takes away many things, A supposes. 

Nerves is not the only thing that was taken away.

“You seemed strangely used to this.” A says, uncharacteristically gentle as he runs a finger pad onto one of the reformed fingers that twitch against his ministrations, unconsciously reacting to his chakra and taking small bits and pieces of it that make the recovery of the hand go faster. “Having injuries regenerate I mean.”

The man quiets, and it is not uncharacteristic of him. It was disconcerting how quite the former Yondaime Hokage was at first, given that he holds no chakra for anybody to sense in his undead body, but A got used to it, and Minato made it easier by making sure his footsteps could be heard in the ears of a novice chuunin, by not leaving the sight of the ANBU A keeps watch on him and by not going to any other room outside of the ones A permits him to go to.

Admittedly, A has to wonder what Tsunade was thinking when she gave him Namikaze Minato in all his undead glory. He had theorized it might be his huge amount of chakra that would do well enough to sate the strange hunger that apparently takes over the empty husks that were now the former Hokages. 

But now… now he is thinking that there is more to it than that. Other than the obvious act of trust displayed as a statement for the other nations, this might have also been because….

His thoughts go to Uzumaki Naruto, who he had met only briefly.

While his brother was a jinchuuriki, he never really had the similar problem Naruto must have experienced.

To not be able to touch ones own father simply because doing so means having their chakra absorbed… A can’t imagine that particular pain.

“In the Shinigami’s Stomach…” Minato begins to speak, eyes casted far away, “It was quite common.”

Ah, of course.

He decides to change the subject. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been getting sicker lately, are you not getting enough chakra?” 

The former Yondaime made a sheepish expression in answer.


End file.
